the kiss
by RobStar4evermagic
Summary: this is a romance between RS. When everything seems to be going great between Robin and Starfire a terrible thing happens and everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

**The kiss that held the truth **

**A story of two young people that loved each other on the inside. But even the most hidden shadow must one day come out into the light. **

**Ch. 1 **

"**Aaaaagggghh" Punch. Punch. Punch. Once again Robin the Boy Wonder was working out in the Danger room. He was alone this time which usually meant that there was no Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven or Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg were probably playing video games, and Raven was most likely reading a book or drinking herbal tea or both. But what about Starfire thought Robin, what was she up to right now? Knowing Starfire she was probably doing some thing good like preparing for a Tamaranian festival cooking something, or maybe even looking for him which he knew was not really a good deed but hey he liked the thought of her looking for him. WHAM, Robin got hit straight in the face with a fake boxing glove. **

"**Ouch" he mumbled **

**The door to the danger room started to open and into the danger room entered Cyborg. **

"**Man, there you are, Starfire has been driving me nuts asking me where you are, now get your butt up onto the sofa up stairs your girlfriend is making us watch that hot-dog thing again." Cyborg said. **

"**Well Cyborg that is some thing Starfire would do, and just for the record, she is not my girlfriend.** "

_**But I would like her to be**,_ **thought Robin.**

"**Sure" said Cyborg as he was walking out the door with his eyebrow rose. Robin shook his head and followed him out of the Danger room.**

** Up stairs on the sofa **

**Starfire was sitting on the sofa next to Raven who just like Robin thought was reading a book. **

"**Which one is to make the picture still?" asked Starfire **

"**That one." pointed Raven to the stop button. **

"**Thank you my friend" beamed Starfire.**

"**Sure" replied Raven**

**Starfire was about to press play again but she perked up as though she heard something.**

"**What is it now?" questioned Raven **

"**I hear…I hear... Robin and Cyborg" she cried as they walked into the room. **

"**Hey star" Robin said **

**Starfire flew up towards CY. and robin, grabbing them both by the hand she said "you have come right on the time, the most fascinating part is about to begin." **

**She pulled both the boys onto the sofa and pressed play. Cyborg turned away from the TV, even the clouds seemed more interesting then some documentary on hot dogs to him. **

**Starfire on he other hand was glued to the TV, her green eyes shining as she absorbed all the facts said out loud.**

**_I can not believe that this documentary could be so interesting to Starfire _thought Robin **

**_Well it is _Raven mentally told him **

**Robin turned to Raven and gave her a look of "don't do that " **

**Starfire seemed to notice that none of her friends really cared or had a great interest in her video so she simply said**

"**I see that my video is not of great interest to you, you are all merely looking away and Cyborg seems to have discovered something quite unusual about the clouds today"**

**Robin was about to tell Starfire that it was ok that they were watching this video but the second he opened his mouth Beast Boy walked in.**

"**Who wants some tofu?" he exclaimed**

"**OK, who wants some tofu dogs?" he asked again**

**All the titans turned and looked at Beast Boy.**

"**Anyone?" he asked for the final time.**

"**I shall go and try some of this tofu of which you speak." answered Starfire "Robin would you like to come and join me and Beast Boy?" asked Starfire **

"**Sure" answered Robin**

**Cyborg also got up to go with them but actually eat some real meat, and Raven, not really wanting to be alone got up and followed them into the kitchen. All the titans sat down at their chair and looked down at their plates.**

"**So, Starfire how many tofu dogs do you want?" asked Beast Boy **

"**I think today I shall consume nine servings of your special dish!" exclaimed Starfire **

"**Woaw" said Raven**

"**Nine!" Exclaimed Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy**

"**Yes my good friends, one for each of my stomachs" smiled Starfire **

"**Dude, I thought I ate a lot" said BB**

"**I do not eat a lot I just desire to consume my fill" explained Starfire **

**For the next 20 min the Teen Titans sat and ate their food, Starfire and BB ate their tofu dogs while Robin and Cyborg ate their real meat products on the other side of the table since Beast Boy could not stand watching them eat that he could turn into. Raven ate a bit of both not bothering to picking sides.**

**By the time every one was done eating it was around 6:20. Robin stood up and excused him self from the table. **

**_Where are you going?_ Raven mentally asked him**

**_Why do you care _answered Robin**

_**I don't, but I know that Starfire does, just look at her. **_

**Robin did, and as he looked back at her she turned and looked at him, her beautiful green eyes looking around full of question and curiosity of where he was going , of where he went almost every day around this time. Robin turned and looked at Raven again and then just kept walking to his destination like nothing happened. **

**_Idiot_ Raven told him **

**_What am I supposed to do, as her to come with me like I like in love with her or something_, he told Raven**

**_But you are_ Raven said as Robin kept on walking up towards the top of the tower. **

**_Whatever,_ he said as tried to block out Raven fro his mind, but he did not have to, she did not bother him anymore. **

**Ch. 2**

**The sun set **

**Robin was already at the top of the tower when the sun was about to set. That is why he was there, to look at the beautiful sun setting. It held so many colors, a lot of orange, yellow, wit a light red and a bit of violet. It reminded him of Starfire, her personality, how she was loving like the light orange but still a little of violet a color that was worth exploring. The sunset was wonderful; Starfire was wonderful everything about both of them was. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**The Sun Set**

**Robin was already at the top of the tower when the sun was about to set. That is why he was there, to look at the beautiful sun setting. It held so many colors, a lot of orange, yellow, wit a light red and a bit of violet. It reminded him of Starfire, her personality, how she was loving like the light orange but still a little of violet a color that was worth exploring. The sunset was wonderful; Starfire was wonderful everything about both of them was. But the sunset was only like that once a day, and sometimes it did not even have the heartwarming colors, but Starfire on the other hand was always heartwarming and loving, that was the only thing different between them. He wondered all of sudden why he did not ask Starfire to come with him, it seemed that everyone was already guessing that he liked her, so why hide the truth. Was it because he was afraid of the truth, afraid that she did not like him back? Well, whatever it was it looked like he did not have the guts to tell her how he felt. **

**_I wish she was here right, now so I could tell her _Robin thought. Just as Robin thought this Starfire flew up next to him. "Hello Robin" she said**

"**Woaw, Starfire I had no idea you were here, you surprised me." exclaimed Robin. **

"**Ooh, I'm sorry to disturb you, were you deep in the thought?"**

**Star asked. **

"**Yeah, I guess you could say that." **

"**Why do you come up here so often?" asked Starfire **

"**I just like it here you know it's all quiet and there is no fighting and the sunset…." **

"**What is with the sunset?" Star wondered**

"**It is …it is very nice a-and terrific" tampered Robin. **

"**I agree friend Robin, it is quite a glorious site, is this why you come up here so often to look at the sun setting?"**

**Robin nodded in response. Starfire and Robin stood there for a couple minutes just looking at the sun and all the colors that it made as it was setting. It looked like lots of oil paints smeared together. Both of them lived it, they both loved each other, but it was hidden away inside one another.**

"**Hey Starfire do you want to go somewhere….like maybe a carnival, I heard of one around here it's like for the welcoming of fall or something?"**

**asked Robin**

**As soon as these words came out of Robins mouth Starfire yelped.**

"**Ooh really Robin, I am so happy I do not think I have any words to tell you how much this means to me" smiled Starfire **

**Starfire started to fly into the air and as she did so she took Robins hand and pulled him up with her. Robin was a little surprised as she pulled him even higher until they were about 15 feet of the ground. Then she started to spin around. **

"**Thank you, thank you!" said Starfire **

**Robin just held on tightly not wanting to fall down. Then out of no where Starfire embraced him. For Robin this was great, being in the air with the girl he loved and having her hug him. She fells so warm he thought, and she smells like peaches and a little hint of vanilla. Her hair was waving on his face since it was a slightly windy day, but it was not cold wind it was a warm one. It felt wonderful having her perfect body against his strong one. Of all the people in this universe she was with him,_ I 'm so lucky _he thought. Slowly Starfire brought herself and Robin down to the ground and let go of him.**

"**When shall we go?" She eagerly asked.**

"**Lets go now, before its completely dark" Robin answered **

"**Now?"**

"**Yeah let's go now"**

"**How are we going to get there?"**

"**Let's get on my R-Cycle"**

**So Robin and Starfire both went down to get the R-Cycle. When robin put on his helmet Starfire asked him**

"**Robin, what about my protective head gear?"**

"**Here you go" said Robin as he handed her a purple helmet with a silver S on it. **

"**I had one made for everyone, just in case of emergency and they needed to use the R-Cycle" explained Robin**

"**Hop on Starfire"**

**After both of them were on the motorcycle robin put the key in and they were off.**

**Unlike Robin, this was Starfire's first time on a motorcycle so she had no idea that it went pretty fast. As Robin started to pick up speed Starfire screamed from the fear of crashing.**

"**Starfire! If you scream we are going to crash, and would you loosen up on the grip, I can hardly breathe" Yelled Robin over the noise of the motorcycle. Starfire had not realized that she was squeezing Robin's ribs really hard. She loosened up but scooted closed to Robin, she never wanted to let go for she loved him too, loved how he always taught her new things and how he was always there for her. **

**4 more blocks and she will have to let go of me.**

**0 blocks left. **

"**We have arrived" shouted Starfire **

**Starfire hovered over the R-Cycle and Robin got off too. **

"**Starfire can you stay here for like two minuets while I go and do something?" asked Robin**

"**Uug, yes… but why d..." Starfire never got to finish because Robin was already out of sight and in the crowd of all the people at the carnival.**

**_Why did Robin leave?_ Wondered Starfire _I like him so much so why can I not tell him, maybe I should, and tonight when we are finally alone together._**

**A tap on the shoulder interrupted her thoughts, Starfire turned around to find Robin standing right in front of her. He looked like he was holding something behind his back.**

"**I need you to close your eyes" he said**

**Starfire did.**

**_This is such a good moment to kiss her,_ Robin thought to himself _she looks so peaceful and so perfect, her hair is not even in the way. And then I would tell her that I loved her from the first second that I met her._**

"**Uum... Robin... have you left again?"**

"**No, no I'm still here, and you can open your eyes now." Robin said**

**Just as Starfire was opening her eyes Robin pulled something from behind his back and gave it to her. **

"**Aaahh! Cotton Candy" she squealed **

**Robin grinned as Starfire opened the bag and started to eat it.**

"**Robin, you have made my day wonderful and I want to thank you for doing so"**

**Robin who was still grinning said" Starfire the day has not even begun"**

**Hope you like Chapter 2 please review **

**RobStar4evermagic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 **

**Robin and Starfire spent about 2 hours doing nothing but doing nothing but going on different rides, the Ferris wheel (one of Robins favorites), the octopus ride, the mini drop, and the twirling cups. They also played a bunch of games. One of Starfire's favorite was pop the balloon and get some sort of prize. It was simple and easy to play, one that she greatly disliked was Pool. The word WHY popped up a lot when Robin was trying to teach her how to play it. **

"**I don't know why Starfire, I don't know why you have to hit the 8 to end the game or why we cant just push the ball with your hand, those are the rules and you have to play by them." explained Robin **

"**Lets us go and do some other fun event, perhaps I shall learn how to play this game another time" said Starfire **

"**Well then where do you want to go or what do you want to do?" asked Robin **

"**Let us go on the twirling of the cups!" cried Starfire **

**Robin sighed, they had already been on that ride 4 times and Starfire really seemed to like it. **

"**Last time, ok?" said Robin He did not want it to sound like an order, he did enough of that when he was with the team. **

"**I promise Robin." She replied **

**Gosh, he loved how Starfire said his name, she said it with no question, unless she was asking a question, which was pretty often with Starfire. She said without doubt or anger, she said it like it was something important to her, he loved it.**

**Next thing Robin knew he was standing in line for the twirling cups ride. Starfire was jumping up and down and slightly hovering to see if they were next. Robin also loved how Starfire got so exited over the littlest things.**

"**We are next!" she cried, as she spun around to tell this to Robin, her hair swished by his face, her long, glistening, beautiful red hair. **

"**Uuhum" he mumbled**

**After the ride Robin told her that it was time to go home but that they had time for one more ride. **

"**Robin why do you not pick the last ride that you desire to go on to, I have picked the previous one so why don't you pick the last one." She suggested**

"**Uuumm… ok …how about the Merry-go-round" Robin said**

**One of Starfire's little eye brows raised in question, Robin saw it and said "Here let me show you" Robin took her hand and led her to the Merry-go-round which was thankfully close to the exit. Good thought Robin we will be able to leave with out Starfire wanting to go on another ride. The Merry-go-round that they had at the carnival was a good size and had two levels. Robin and Starfire both went to the top level on to a two people carriage, (Starfire did not want to be alone this was after all her first time on it)**

**They were the two people out of the 4 that were actually on this ride at the time. The other two were a mother and her little son and they both sat down on the first level. So basically they had the ride to them self. Because of the size of the ride it went around about 30 times , on the 7th time Starfires eyes started to close and by the 11th turn her head was on Robins shoulder. **

**_She must have gotten really tiered from all that running and jumping around that she did _thought Robin. Slowly Starfire started to slide down his shoulder and ended down on this lap. Carefully Robin took of his glove and stroked her hair, admiring how silky and soft it was. He wanted to stay like this for ever, with Starfire in his lap, him running his fingers through her hair. **

**An image of BB and CY. ran through his mind, an image of what they would look like and of what they would say if they ever knew of the things he thought of. Robin thought about this for a couple seconds and figured that every guy was sensitive in someway, some just showed it more that others and some did it rarely. **

**Starfire must have been uncomfortable because all of a sudden she started to turn on his lap, when she was all done her face was facing up toward the night sky which was a dark blue and today had some stars in it. With the hand that did not have the glove he gently stroked her left cheek. He wanted to wake her up and tell her everything that he ever thought about her. **

"**I love you" he whispered **

**Then every thing went black. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but if I did Robin and Starfire would be together for a long time now.**

**Ch. 4**

**Robin came back to his scenes about 15 seconds later from a sharp pain in his right leg.**

"**Agh" he murmured **

**_What the hell just happened_? he thought as he struggled to pull himself up. He looked around to see where he was and figure that he was no longer on the merry-go-round but he was about 20 yards from where it once stood. Now there seemed to be nothing left of it, bit of horse heads and parts of gold painted carriages were everywhere. It looked like it had been blown up by something with great power. He looked down and saw a part of the dark green carriage that he sat in… sat in with STARFIRE! **

**His mind screamed her name. Robin got up to look for her, his right leg was still throbbing in pain. His eyes (well actually his mask) were looking all around for her when all of a sudden he spotted something purple and red. Starfire seemed to be unconscious but her chest was slowly moving up and down. **

**Thank god Robin thought, at least she is still breathing. Robin started to wobbled over to her to see if she was really ok, when he was only 2 feet away from her, reaching his hand out to grab hers, when out of nowhere he got thrown back 20 feet. **

**_Damn it_ he thought another stupid villain **

**But he was wrong, it was not another villain it was something much worse, it was his terrible obsession, his every day nightmare it was, Slade. Robin struggled to get back up again, as he got back up he was once again thrown down to the ground, but this time he was ready, and he pulled out his bird-a-rang and cut of whose ever foot it was. That someone that he just managed to kill was one of the many of Slades henchmen that he had sent a long with him to help him do his mischief. Now there were about 30 of them all around him. **

**_I need the other Titans_ he thought. Robin took out his communicator and started to call them.**

"**Titans come in Titans, there is an emergency, come in, I'm at the carnival"**

"**Yo man what's happening" asked Cyborg who was the first to pick up his communicator.**

"**Cyborg I need you guys he..." Robin could not finish his sentence because all of a sudden a bright red flash zapped his communicator out of his hand, it fell and as it fell down on the ground it cracked into two. **

"**Now Robin, I have not seen you for sometime, I thought you would be able to handle me with out the other Titans, but I was wrong, and now it seems that you are making things to easy." Said Slade as he was holding Starfire on his right shoulder. **

"**Let her down Slade" yelled Robin**

"**I think not, because now you see, I can motivate you with your little friend here, Robin" smirked Slade as he now held Starfire by the back of the neck. **

"**Get me, and I will give you your little girlfriend"**

"**I'll get you, and I will get Starfire" yelled Robin **

**Then he took out his long metal bow staff and started to fight. On his first hit he broke 3 of Slades robots. Then he kicked 2 more down with his good leg and punched of a couple of heads. But there were still more that half left. **

"**Come, Come Robin you sill have a lot left." Said Slade **

**Slade was right to some extent, Robin did have a lot of robots to still kill but he ended up killing the last one just as the other Titans showed up. **

"**Hand her over Slade, I win" said Robin **

"**Sorry, I'm afraid that I'm just to fast for you Robin, until we meet again." answered Slade**

**With that said Slade ran toward the exit still holding Starfire, he threw down a orange and black ball. Gray smoke appeared all around Slade and Starfire, Robin ran into it with his hands out in front of him, desperately trying to locate them. Slowly the smoke disappeared and so did Starfire and Slade **

"**SSTTAAAAARRFFIIIRRRREEEEEEEE" cried Robin, that one simple word, was filled with so much pain, and agony that even Raven had to look away with the other Titans. **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**_Well that was chapter 4 hoping you liked it, sorry for the cliffy ending, please review that motivates me to write more. _**

_**Thanks,**_

_**Love RobStar4evermagic **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Starfire awoke about and hour later, in a dark, damp, and cold that smelled of oil and grease. She tried to remember where she was and how she got there, which was pretty hard since her head really hurt. Starfire took her hand and ran it over the back of her head, she could definitely feel a bump and maybe some dry blood too. **

**The last thing she could remember was the twirling cups, some merry-go-round soft touch on her cheek, and then nothing. **

** Back at Titans Tower**

**All the Titans, that is all the Titans but Robin were sitting on the sofa . The Boy Wonder on the other hand was pacing up and down the main room trying to think of anything that would lead him and his friends to **

**Starfire. **

"**Come on dude, I know its probably really hard for you, but it would never hurt to sit and think about it, I mean its not like Slade is going to do anything to Star" said Beast Boy, trying to reassure Robin.**

"**Stop talking Beast Boy, I know that he will not hurt Starfire, because he knows that I will crush his bones in to dust if he did" yelled Robin as he slammed his fist on their metal table, creating a small but visible dent in it. **

"**Robin, Beast Boy was only trying to help, and you need to control your anger, it's hard for all of us." said Raven in her every day monotone, sticking up for Beast Boy. **

"**I… I. I m sorry" stuttered Robin **

**And with that he left to go to his room.**

"**Man, I hope we all find Starfire soon because I have a feeling if we don't Robin might go mad, again, like he did with Slade that one time" said Cyborg with a worried look on his face. **

** Robins Room**

**Robin ran up stairs to his room and slammed the door shut. He was so angry at him self for yelling at Beast Boy, it was not his fault that all this was happening. So why was he so angry at him? Robin was also exhausted and his leg still hurt from the explosion back at the carnival, so he just collapsed on his bed and opened the drawer by this bed, the drawer held a friendship necklace that Starfire gave to him that one day when they had that battle with Warp. Robin went over all the things that had happened a couple hours ago, to see if he could remember if Starfire had said anything important, or if there were any clues that might have shown him that Slade was a round and about to attack. He held the friendship necklace in his hand and all of a sudden he felt something with his thumb, it was like there was something written or engraved on one of the beads. He flipped it over to see what it was and on one of the beads it did say something. It said **_Robin_**with a little heart and smiley face by it. _Starfire must have done that_ he thought. **

**A lump appeared in this through, he tried to push it down but it made him choke and a small tear appeared on his cheek and ran down his face. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Starfire was still very confused about the fact that she was not with her friends or did not even know where she was at all. Not to mention that it was cold and dark in the room that she was in. Starfire reached for her communicator but surprisingly found it missing from the original spot where it was always clipped on.**

**Now suddenly fear arose in her heart, if she did not have her communicator how could she call her friends and Robin? Robin, she had not thought of him until now, had he left her? Or was this some sort of trick that was being played on her for some thing that she did. That is if she did anything at all? **

"**I must find some way of leaving this dark and gloomy room" Starfire said as she lit up one of her starbolts to make some light. When she lit up her starbolt she saw no door, only an out line of one, with no door knob. The room also had a vent and a small window that was now covered with some sort of cloth in the other side. Other than that she also noticed that the room was all made out of metal and bolts. **

**All of a sudden the so called door started to creek open and let in a ray of sight blinding light. Starfire put out her own light and cheerfully said**

"**Is that you my friends? Or has someone else come to assist me?"**

**Her happiness faded fast when she saw that it was not anyone that she considered of thought if as a friend entered, it faded when she saw Slade appear out of the light. **

**A little gasp came out of her it was small, so small that she could barely hear it her self. **

**Slade entered the room, his metal shoes making a clink, clink sound with each step. **

"**What...what have you done with my friends, what have you done with Robin?" asked Starfire, trying to sound much braver than she felt. **

"**My, my Starfire you know that you really should not do that, jive little clues away like that to your enemy, for now I know your weakness, your friends are your weakness because you will do anything to protect them." lectured Slade "And as for your dear Robin, look out that window little window right over there and you will see."**

**Starfire immediately flew up towards the window, expecting to see Robin and the other Titans fighting of Slade's robots to free her from this cage that she was in. But that is not what he saw, what she saw was something that would haunt her for ever. **

**As Starfire looked out the window she froze. There on the other side of the wall laid Robin on a hard wooden table, his hands and his legs were chained to the table with leather straps that had spikes on them. He looked like he had been to hell and back, his face was swollen and had bruises all over it, he looked pale, like he had lost a lot of blood. There were cut everywhere on him, and you could see a part of his broken ribs. The ribs looked like they had been slowly cut open and then broken. He was not even moving and looked like he was dead. (Ok, thank god that's over)**

**This image took a while to get absorbed into Starfires mind, she could not believe what she was seeing, sure Robin got hurt during battle but like this, it was never like this. This was not battle this was torture and it looked like Robin would never be victorious.**

**As the image slowly sunk into Starfires mind tears started to pour down her face. Then she started to scream. **

"**Nooooo, no, let him go, he has dome nothing to you, why are you doing this?" **

"**Roooobin, Rooobbbiinnnnn" She screamed hitting the window and the wall with her hands. By now she was sobbing uncontrollably and her through burned with pain and anger. Anger of no matter how hard she hit the walls or how loud she cried and screamed, Robin would not budge. **

"**Me?" said Slade "I have done nothing my dear, it was you, it is your fault that he lays there, it was you who was not there to save him so now he is here."**

**With that Slade left the room, leaving Starfire crumbled on the floor crying her heart out. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**That was Ch. 6, it was very hard to write because I'm a really big Robin fan and hate to see him hurt but this time I was the one hurting him. Plus I have a very good imagination so I can actually see this all happening! Eeeak! PLEASE review this is an important chapter in the story!**_

**_Luv, RobStar4evermagic_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Robin slept on his bed for about an hour until he heard a knock on his door. He jolted up and rashly said "Come in"**

**It was Beast Boy.**

"**Hey Robin, I think you better get down here because Slade just called." said Beast Boy entering Robin's room as he spoke.**

**Robin jumped out of his bed and ran down stairs with BB. It was true, Beast Boy was not joking, Slade did call and was now on the screen of their big TV. **

"**Hello Titans, how is everything?" asked Slade in his very sly and annoying voice**

"**What have you done with Starfire?" yelled Robin **

"**Ha, ha, ha that truly is comedy, that is the same thing Starfire asked me about you when I saw her today, seems that both of you have the same values." laughed Slade **

"**I don't see anything funny about that." Said Beast Boy**

"**To answer your question Robin, I will tell and show you what I have been doing to her."**

**A couple seconds after Slade said this a black screen appeared out of the top right hand corner on their TV. It was just black for a couple of seconds but then a night vision appeared and you could see the room. **

**Down in one of the corners sat Starfire; she looked so scared, like she had just seen the living dead. Her eyes were widely opened and each time she blinked tears rolled down her cheeks. The red hair from her head was all around her covering her like a silky red cloth. Her knees were tightly pressed agenized her chest and she was rocking back and forth in a rhythm, shivering a couple times from the cold feeling of metal all around her. You could see marks from starbolts on the walls, probably from her trying to get out. Suddenly the black screen disappeared and Slade was once again looking at all the Titans.**

"**What have you been doing to her?" Beast Boy asked almost yelling as anger was rising in his voice. **

"**Let me tell you, since both you and I know that Starfire is from another planet, I guess it is easy to say that she will believe anything that I say or show her. And believe me when I say that I use it to my advantage. You see, I have been showing her somewhat disturbing images, mostly you Robin, you being ripped apart, tortured, cut open and broken all over. And I have been telling her that this is all her fault, and that this is all happening because she was not there for you, that you are now in all this pain. But of coarse she does not know that this is all a hologram and that you Robin are all safe and sound here at Titans Tower." Slade's evil face curled into a small smile of pleasure as he watched the shocked faces if the Titans. **

"**And I guess you want to know why I'm doing this, because there is always a why in everything that I do. Why I am creating all sort of adversity for you, well Titans that you will have to figure out on your own."**

**With that Slade was gone from the screen of their TV, leaving Robin, Raven, Cyborg ,and Beast Boy all in shock, shock from what they had just see and heard from Slade.**

**After Slade disappeared from their TV Robin started to run around looking for something.**

"**Raven, you need to go and try to locate from where Slade was calling, Cyborg you can help her. Beast Boy and I will go and get ready, we need to find Starfire." ordered Robin. **

**Back with Starfire**

**Starfire was sitting by the wall, her hair was all around her. She was still in shock from what she had just seen in very deep shock. **

**_I can not believe that this is happening she thought, I can not believe that his is because of me. Robin is going to die because of me, he is going to die. I failed him, I failed everybody. _**

**But of coarse all the things she thought were true were actually all lies; Robin was not hurt he was completely safe, for the moment. He was not being tortured, but Star did not know that, she did not know anything beyond the room that she was in. It never really hit her on how much she really cared about Robin until now. She really loved him, even though it was an innocent love it was a very powerful one, one so powerful that it went beyond just protecting each other, it went to the point that they would die for one another. And Starfire felt like she could not protect him anymore, not to be able to protect him from anything. And she did, for one second wish that she would rather feel all the pain that he was in right now, because she would, after all do anything to protect Robin or any of her friend's for that matter. **

**Starfire's head still hurt and she was really tiered, she did not even know what to do anymore, she already tried to shot starbolts at the walls but they just hit and then disappeared. Star was worried about where her other friends were right now, were they also suffering as Robin was from what she had done? She thought about it, and wondered if she had done anything at all. **

**Soon she drifted of to sleep, an unpleasant, horrible sleep. **

**_I know, it's so sad but you love it. Please read review!_**

**_I'll try to update ASAP! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**Robin was ordering every one around to different places to organize the rescue Starfire.**

**Cyborg and Raven where on the computer trying to locate Slade so that they have a place or two to start to stat their search. Cyborg was trying to locate her by his computer devises and luckily found 3 different locations of where she might be hidden. **

**One place was a really rocky place near the mountains. And the other two were places under ground, one was somewhere in the pipes and the other one was some where around there too but it was a bit more under the city. **

"**Typical," said Raven "Slade is still the same Slade, going into a hiding place that is dark, and secret, thinking that no one will go and look there"**

**Beat Boy and Robin were up in Robin's room getting necessary things for their so called rescue mission. **

**Robin turned and looked at BB apologized for how he was acting earlier. **

"**Hey Beast Boy, uuumm sorry about earlier, I was really frustrated and worried and I guess I kind of too it out on you." said Robin. **

**Beast Boy turned and looked at Robin and said**

"**Its ok dude, I know that it must be hard, remember how I was when Terra turned her self…." He did not finish. **

**But he did not have to, because of course Robin remembered, Beast Boy was a mess, he looked sad all the time and did not even try to crack a joke about anything. Not even video games could take his mind of Terra for him. Beast Boy was now looking at the flore, also remembering how it was. **

"**At least we can still save Starfire; Terra is gone now and knows that." Said Beast Boy looking up. **

**Then BB was happy again, good thought Robin, I would not want to be with a sad Beast Boy. **

"**So speaking of saving Starfire how are we going to do it?" asked BB**

"**Well, this is sort of my plan" said Robin as he started to explain his plan to Beast Boy. **

'**Ok, Cyborg and I will be partners and you and Raven will be partners."**

**Beast Boy was about to complain but was cut of by Robin. **

"**Beast Boy I don't ev4enwant to hear it, you and Raven make a good team and so do Cyborg and I, so that is how we will go. If Starfire was here she would be with Raven, but she is not, so don't even start."**

'**Any ways you know how Raven and Cy. are trying to find from where Slade was calling, well they will probably find at least 3 different places, you and Rea will go to one and Cy. and I will go to the other one, I'm sure that she will be at one of the two places that we go to and if she is not we will all go and find her in at the 3rd location together." **

**Robin stopped talking to see if Best Boy was catching on.**

'**You getting all this?" he asked**

"**Robin, just because I'm funny does not mean that I 'm stupid or that I don't have a brain." Said Beast Boy**

** FALSHBACK**

"**I fear that his brain is lost for ever." Said Starfire**

"**Beast Boy had a brain?" asked Raven**

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha": laughed Beast Boy and stopped after he figured out that he was being dissed. **

"**Hey that's not funny, I so totally have a brain, I just don't use it much."**

** END OF FLASHBACK**

**Robin smiled remembering that moment. **

**Beast Boy gave him a weird look. **

"**yeah , I know, I know that you are not stupid and that you so totally have a brain." Robin said still smiling. **

**Now BB was totally weirded out, but at least he was not thinking about Terra anymore. **

"**Yo, BB, Robin get down here." Called Cyborg over the intercom. "I think Rea and I found where Star might be"**

**Robin grabbed his belt, flashlight, bow and his new communicator. Then him and Beast boy were of to go down stairs to see what Cy. and Rea had for them. **

**Rea told robin and Beast Boy about the 3 places that they thought Slade might be. Robin talked to all of them about who their partners were going to be. Cyborg was ok on the choice. But Raven did not look any happier then Beast Boy did back when Robin told him. Robin also talked to all of them and hey all agreed that it would be a best it Beast Buy and Raven went to the mountains and Robin and Cyborg would go to the pipes underground. The mountains would just be better for BB and Rea because they could both fly and it would be easier for them. **

**Then they discussed how and what they would do if one of them found Starfire and where were they going to meet if they didn't. **

**Robin seemed to be a bit less stressed and, seeing that his plans were soon going to be put into action. **

"**Ok, titans we all know that this rescue is very important to Robin and to all of us so please try your hardest to find Star. "said Cyborg as Robin left to go gat his R-cycle ready.**

"**I'm going to go and meditate for 5 minutes, before we go.' said Raven as she also left the room. Cyborg turned to BB and said "Hey man, just try not to get her too pissed, or she might bring down a whole mountain on you."**

**Beast Boy gulped loudly at the thought of that happening.**

**Robin appeared out of the door way and told them that it was time to start going. **

**As Raven was pulling on her hood she flew over and calmly told Robin that it was going to be ok and that they were going to do all they can to find Starfire. **

**Both Cyborg and Beast Boy patted him on the back, Robin nodded thanks to all of them, and they were out the door to go and retrieve one of their very good and important friends. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Sorry I did not update for a while, I have job at the mall, and is sucks cuz I'm only 13. And it's been really busy cuz its Christmas time. Here's a 1 question poll for ya.**_

_**Should BB and Raven have a fluffy moment when alone on the mission to save Starfire?**_

_**yes **_

_**no**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**As Raven started to fly towards the mountain, Beast Boy turned into a bird and followed her. The both flew in silence not having anything to say to each other. After all Raven was not the kind to start a conversation and Beast Boy knew that if he said anything there would be a 99 chance that she will get mad or think that he is even more stupid and annoying, so he just kept silent as well. **

**They were now by the mountains and had nothing but sharp rocks under them, the sight was really nice thought Beast Boy as he looked down at the rocks, event thought they were pretty high of the ground and if they some how fell they would die, but it still looked nice to him.**

_**Ravens POV**_

**_Why is he not talking to me? I probably know the answer to that already; if he does talk to me I'll probably call him stupid or something. So I'm guessing that he has given up on me. Took him long enough. Why do I have to be like this all the time? He's just trying to be nice to me. Whatever focus on finding Starfire that's what you are on this mission for, not trying to figure out why Beast Boy is silent, this should be like heaven for you. _**

**Out of now where Beast Boy shouted "Look!"**

**Raven lost her balance AN (I don't know how you would do that in the air, but hey she did it.)**

"**Beast Boy don't do that, and what are you talking about I don't see anything?" said Raven**

"**I saw something shiny, I really did, don't look at me like in crazy really I saw some thing. "explained Beast Boy. "Come on I'll show you" he said as he flew down towards the ground. **

**Raven rolled her eyes thinking that Beast Boy probably just saw a rock or a can. But surprisingly she was wrong, Beast Boy did not see a rock or can he saw some thing else. **

**Robin and Cyborg **

**Robin and Cyborg were well on their way to looking for Starfire, they were already underground and in the pipes. Both of then had some sort of light, Robin was with the flash light and Cyborg had this one thing built into him that gave off light. **

**They were walking down a narrow tunnel when Robin spoke. **

"**Hey Cyborg did you ever think that this was some sort of trap, you know to get to one of the other titans?" he spoke. **

"**Well yeah, but if it was why did Slade just not go and get the titan that he wanted and create less trouble for himself?" Cyborg asked, clearly not understanding that Robin was talking about himself. **

"**I don't know, maybe it is Starfire that he wants." Robin replied. **

"**Well sure, that's why he kidnapped her." said Cyborg "But what does he want with her?" **

"**Use her to her to get to me." Said Robin dully**

"**Ooohh, that's what you meant." said Cyborg getting Robins point. "Anyway, lets just focus on trying to find her." said Robin "Do you see anything suspicious?" he asked **

"**No, and my system is not picking anything up." said Cyborg disappointedly. **

"**Let's keep looking" replied Robin.**

**BB and Rae**

"**Hey look Raven, it's like some sort of vent thing or something that lets in air." Said Beast Boy examining the "shiny thing" that he saw when he was up in the air with Raven. **

**Raven started to look at it too, not really knowing what it was. She slightly flicked it with her finger and listened to what kind of sound it made. It started to echo clearly. **

"**Its hollow." She told Beast Boy who was watching her do all this. **

"**Well then that must mean that there is something on the other side, like a cave or room right?' he asked hoping that he was right. **

"**Yes, and if I am able to meditate then I will be able to see what is on the other side, but it has to be silent Beast Boy." Said Raven emphasizing that it would be him making the noise if there was any. **

"**Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!" Raven spoke as she closed her eyes to meditate. **

**A couple minutes later she abruptly opened her eyes and said. "Starfire is on the other side."**

"**WHAT, WE FOUND HER?" Beast Boy almost shouted as he was jumping up and down. **

**Raven put her finger up to her mouth telling him to be quite, she was also happy, you could see it in her eyes. **

"**Listen to me Beast Boy, I have a plan you can go inside, I will think of a way to do it, wait I know you can turn into a fly or mouse and go into the room that they are keeping her in and you will tell her everything and about what has happened. She will need to know that Robin is ok before anything else, we both know that they really care about each other so do that, then come back to me and I will teleport all of us back to Titans Tower. You ca fit into that vent thing can't you?" she asked**

**Beast Boy took all this in and said"Yeah, I'm sure that I can fit into it, but how will you know how to get into her room, you can't turn little, can you?" he asked her. **

"**I can't explain right now, we have not got any time because someone shouted at the top of their lungs, and probably got someone's attention."**

"**Just go, go Beast Boy" she said in a louder voice. **

"**Ok, ok!" he said as he turned into a fly. **

_**Beast Boys POV**_

**_Beast Boy was now a fly and he started to enter the vent. At first everything was dark for 2 reasons, 1 because it was in the middle of the night 2. Because he was in a rock. It was also cold and you could hear a clicking sold once in awhile. Then out of now where there was light and it got lighter and lighter but then disappeared again. Weird thought Beast Boy. All of a sudden he heard little sobs coming from the left of where he was. He knew that it was Starfire so he turned and right away felt that he was no longer in the same place. He was no longer in the tunnel thing he was now in another room, a colder room and now he could hear Starfire crying very clearly. Ok, Beast Boy think, he told him self how I am supposed to get her to notice me. _Beast Boy turned himself into his human form and creped up to the crying Starfire. As fast as he could he grabbed her put one of his hands on her waist and the other one over he mouth and he spun her all the way around so she would see who it was. Just as all this happened Starfire screamed but luckily Beast Boy was quick and muffled her scream with his hand. He could feel her tears on his hand. When Star saw that it was BB that was holding her she relaxed her self. **

**BB wasted no time and told her every thing, he told her that everything that Slade had been showing her were lies and that Robin was ok, he then whispered to her that everyone on the team was looking for her and that he needed to go back to Raven to tell her where you are so she can teleport here and so they could all go back to their home. **

**BB then slowly took his hand of her mouth and waited for her to say something. She did not say anything she just fell on him and let all the tears that she had left fall on his shoulder. **

"**It will be ok Starfire. Rae and I will come back for you, now I have to go I'll be back in a few minutes, hang in there." He whispered. **

**Starfire just nodded afraid to speak, thinking that if this was not real she will break the spell with her words. **

**Beast Boy turned back into a fly and in seconds was outside with Raven again. **

"**I found Starfire, she seems to be ok, we got to get her out of there." He said **

**Raven nodded, and told Beast Boy to relax and imagine the room that he was in with Starfire; she told him if she got a clear image of the room she could bring them both into it. **

**Raven raised up her hands and put 2 of her fingers on to his temples, she could feel a tingly sensation, a burst of joy ran through her(BB's feelings)**

"**Imagine the room" she told him**

**He did what he was told. Now both of them could see the room, and in a flash they were both there with Starfire.**

**Raven told Starfire to hold her and Beast Boys hand. **

**Then she clearly pictured Titans Tower and in less then a second they were home. **

**Immediately after the arrived, Raven called Robin and Cy. and told then that they had found Starfire. **

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

**_Chello peoples, I really hope you liked the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one, it may not be the best one but it was a fun one. _**

_**For the poll that I put up last time only like 1 or 2 people said no for the **_

**_moment between BB and Rae, but I did not put one because this was a long chappi and because hopefully my next fanfic will be about Rae and BB. Thanks to StarSoSweet Kori-Starfan, thebiggestfan, StarrGoddess, KG20, Emerald-Mistress, stargirl915, TheQueenofSerpents MessyPup99 and more, for reviewing on ch.8. _**

**_Sorry for the cliffy_**

**_Luv you all, RobStar4evermagic_**

_**PLEASE read and Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

**About 20 minutes after Raven called Robin and Cyborg were at Titans Tower. **

**Robin was of coarse the first one to come running though the door shouting **

"**Starfire, where is Starfire?" **

"**Dude, relax she is right here." Said Beast Boy pointing to the sofa where Starfire was covered by a grey blanket, she was asleep, a calm yet worried look was on her face. **

"**Asleep?" asked Robin expecting her to be awake waiting for him.**

"**Yeah, she like collapsed when we got home, but don't worry she had enough time to ask if you were ok about 1 million times." Said Beast Boy**

**Then just as BB said that Cyborg waked in. **

"**Boo-yah, Starfires ok." he yelled and got schussed by all the titans. **

**All the titans, including the embarrassed Cyborg were now just looking at Starfire, making sure that she was completely safe before going to bed, after all it was around 3:30 am. **

**Raven was the first to break the silence. "Well its been a night" she said "I'm going to go meditate for a while and then try to get some sleep"**

"**Yeah, me too" said Beast boy and Cyborg together as they yawned. No one needed to say anything to Robin no one was even going to ask if he was going to bed, because everyone knew that nothing would make him leave Starfires side tonight. **

**Well actually Beast Boy was going to ask him something before getting dragged away by Cyborg. **

**Robin sat down by Starfire, he had not been this happy for a long time happy to see her lay there just looking pretty. How come whenever I want to tell her how I feel she is always asleep he wondered, it did not matter to him_ , even if she was awake I probably would not be able to get a word of truth to come out of my mouth_. Robin watched Starfire for a long time, wondering what he was going to say when she woke up, wondering what she was going to say. He looked over at the clock, it was already 4:00 am, gosh time flies when you are looking at something beautiful he thought. **

**Thinking of beautiful, the sun was soon going to rise and Robin had never yet seen it rising. **

**Well there is a first for everything. Without thinking Robin picked up Starfire and the grey blanket. He stood up and in his string arms he carried Starfire to the top of the Titans tower.**

**In a way he was kind of hoping that she would wake up to his face looking at hers, and in a way he was hoping that she would not wake up at all, so he could for just once hold her and watch the sun rise, letting its rays of warmth fall on her face. **

**Either way he was now sitting on top of Titans Tower, his legs were crossed and he had Starfire and the blanket in his lap. Robin wrapped his hands around her, he got a feeling that told him that it was supposed to be this way that this was right and that as long as she was by his side everything would be ok. The sun was started to rise and it looked amazing on Starfires hair, it made it glistened like there was no tomorrow and even with her gorgeous eyes closed she was beautiful like she was out of this world(which is actually true due to the fact that she is from Tamaran) **

**It was probably the bright sun that woke Starfire up, but it did not matter the only thing that did matter was that now she was awake. Just as her eyes fluttered open she gave a little gasp from seeing Robin right there holding her. **

"**I…I... thought y-you were gone." She managed to say as now new tears started to form in her eyes and were now slowly sliding down her cheek. Robin took his hand and brushed them away, Starfire was a little taken back at that, usually thinking that Robin would never be able to go soft like that. Robin was a little surprised too, he did not even thing that such a simple thing like brushing away a tear would be so hard and take so many years to do, but Robin did not care anymore he did not want to hide his unbearable love for Starfire anymore. He knew that it would put him into danger and put Starfire into even more danger, Bruce told him that it was very risky and bad to fall in love with anyone when you have an enemy like Slade, and falling in love with a team member was unthinkable. But Robin wanted Starfire to know that he loved her, he would not be able to handle it again if Starfire was kidnapped again and she did not know that he loved her. And to think of what would happen if he or she died and their love was not ever even there to be known in the first place. **

**Robin did not know how to explain this to Starfire, she was not stupid, she would understand, but he would rather be doing something else with her that telling that their love was not a good thing and would be putting them in danger, he would rather kiss her.**

**So Robin did.**

**As Robin kissed her, Starfire was completely breath taken. Well it was more like she took a breath when he began to kiss her; she let in all of Robin's emotions that he had been keeping inside run through her like a billion little shocks of electricity. And it was true Robin had been waiting for this a long time, he ran his hands up her arms wanting to be like this for ever, wanting more than anything for this kiss to be a new beginning for both of them. The kiss was slow and gentle and even with out words explained so much to both of them that even after their lips broke apart the did not say anything for a couple minutes, Starfire just laid in Robins arms, letting herself for the first time feel comfortable in the warmth all around her. **

"**Robin you have waited long for the so called "moment" to do this, have you not?" asked Starfire smiling**

"**If _ever since I laid eyes on you_ is a long time, then yes."**

**Starfire smiled and kissed Robin in return… a small peck on the lips.**

**Robin stood up, Starfire still in his arms and told her 3 words that he had said in his sleep many times to her, he said "I love you." **

**Starfires eyes were again starting to fill up, but this time it was not for the fear of losing some one that she loved or for sadness, it was for love, love that was so powerful that it made you cry out in joy because you were so thankful to have it.**

**Together they set out again to do what they did best, to save the world from all evil, to keep their friends together, and to of course settle the argument over what the Titans were going to have for breakfast, meat or tofu. **

**This was a new beginning for both of them, and in their hearts they both knew that they were now almost unstoppable. **

**Fin**

_READ and REVIW!_

_Well that was my first fanfic, the kiss. I want to thank all of my readers that have been sending me reviews and supporting my story. When I first started to write this story I never thought it would interest anyone, but hey I guess I was wrong! My next fanfic is probably going to be a one shot for BB and Rae or Rob and Star again. And after that I'm thinking of 2 more called Falling Star and one called hide and seek or I found you. Once again thank you all of the people that reviewed, I love you guys; you were a big support for me. _

_Well that's all for now pleased read my other stories when I post them up!_

_Luv, RobStar4evermagic_


End file.
